This invention relates to beverage holders, and more particularly, to a beverage holder for soda cans and the like which is removably attached to various types of lawn chairs or similar type leisure chairs.
It is known to attach holders for beer and soda cans to the arm of a chair such as lawn chairs. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,728,147 to Dutton; 4,915,337 to Iwasaki; 3,586,368 to Guild; 4,779,831 to Anderson; 4,721,271 to Moss; 4,634,089 to Wright; and 4,339,061 to Dunn. While various of these patents, Dutton for example, teach cup holders for use with leisure type furniture, all work only with one or a limited number of types of such furniture. What would be beneficial would be a cup holder which is usable with lawn chairs that have L-shaped arms, tubular arms, arms with various thicknesses, etc. In addition, it would be helpful if the holder were available in different sizes so that cups, thermos', soda and beer cans, two-liter bottles, etc. could be supported on the arm of the chair where they would be easily accessible to someone. Otherwise, these containers wind up sitting on the ground where they can be inadvertently knocked over.